The true story of Slytherin
by Polllock
Summary: Nous étions condamnés à rester emprisonnés dans nos cages dorés.Mais ça, peu de personne le percevait réellement.Il était si facile pour eux de se complaire dans un mythe truqué.Alors,voici la véritable histoire des Serpentard...Lysandra Nigellus
1. Chapter 1

**The True Story of Slytherin**

* * *

><p>Je ne garde pas grand souvenir de mon enfance, juste quelques odeurs et sensations qui restent incurvées dans ma chair. Je me souviens que j'éprouvais une vive peur envers ma mère. Elle me terrorisait avec ses grand yeux sombres qui reflétaient une haine sans égale. Elle criait sans cesse des insanités sur les Sang-de-bourbes, des discours enflammés où elle hurlait des insultes si vulgaires et si vives que s'en était choquant.<p>

Un jour, lasse de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un _Sang-de-bourbe _je le demandais à mère. Ce fut sans doute la plus grande bêtise de ma vie, elle se rendit compte que j'étais inculte en la matière et cela signa mon arrêt de mort. Car elle décida alors de prendre en charge mon éducation et d'ainsi me transformer en parfaite petite Sang-Pur;froide;raciste;rusée;calculatrice;et foncièrement mauvaise...En bref, j'allais devenir un monstre.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de deux années pour parfaire mon éducation et me transformer en un être sans cœur, avare de préjugés et de moqueries. Cette éducation où la moindre trace d'amour et de sollicitude était bannie me rendit dure comme la pierre, lasse et d'une indifférence morne.

J'avoue que durant plusieurs années je ne pensais plus par moi-même, mon esprit était seulement possédé par cette doctrine extrémiste. Ma mère m'avait métamorphosé en chair à canon. D'ailleurs je sais que durant plusieurs année elle avait chéris l'idée que je devienne une partisane de ce Lord qu'elle admirait. Ma famille ne cachait pas son adoration devant de tels idéaux. Elle les affichait clairement. Désormais, lorsque l'on parlait de mon "clan", ce n'était plus pour nos fabuleuses propriétés ou pour notre grand patrimoine. Non, on devisait plutôt racisme et puritanisme. Les termes « _Sales Sangs-Purs_ » fleurissaient également.

Un tel nom était difficile à porter, surtout lorsque je rentrai à Poudlard où j'avais été immédiatement catalogué par les autres maisons que Serpentard comme« raciste Sang-Pur à éviter » de par ma maison, celle de l'honorable et grand Salazar Serpentard ainsi que par mon nom de famille qui comme je l'ai précédemment expliqué faisait déjà claquer les dents. Il est amusant de voir qu'à mon arrivé chez les Serpentard je fus grandement acclamé, la renommé de ma famille était là bas si grande que je n'avais même pas à faire mes preuves. J'étais une petite princesse, et mon physique ne faisait que renforcer cette illusion.

Gracieuse illusion ou plutôt devrais-je dire gracile ? Elle était si ténue qu'elle ne se propageait guère dans les autres maisons. Mais Serpentard avais-je choisie alors Serpentard je me contenterais.

Je pensais la maison Serpentard fière et noble, semant la panique. Mais il n'en était rien, un groupe de Gryffondor qui se surnommait « _Les maraudeurs_ » s'attaquait aux miens en les ridiculisant. A chaque farce les Serpentard essuyaient une humiliation en règle. Ils nous surnommaient de « Mangemort » et autres superlatifs charmants que je vous épargnerais. Mais je me demande s'ils se rendaient compte que leur blague attisaient davantage la haine de notre maison envers les autres. J'en connais qui, juste pour se venger de leur humiliante jeunesse, sont devenu mangemort sachant que dans l'autre camp il y aurait les Maraudeurs et leur dégouttant amis, les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et par ces blagues les autres maisons nous évitaient, nous obligeant à vivre en meute. Combien nous aurions été différents aux contacts des autres…

Il serait très facile de dire qu'il n'y avait que des sans-cœurs à Serpentard, cela serait aussi horriblement cliché. La pitoyable caricature d'un Serpentard moyen. La vérité était plus subtile, davantage dérangeante. Personne ne voulait vraiment la voir, préférant rester aveugle et rancunier. Après tout, il fallait bien avoir une maison détestée. Celle qui subirait le courroux de toute les autres et qui était haïssable d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai lu quelque part que ce n'était souvent qu'en période de guerre que notre maison était rejetée.

Au final, qui est-ce qui avait le plus de préjugé ?Ceux qui nous jugeaient déjà raciste rien qu'au blason de notre maison ou ceux qui tentaient de se dépêtré de leur éducation ?

Je sais que je suis un bien mauvais exemple, étant la serpentard type. Mais notre vie n'était pas si rose et si calme que nous le laissions voir. L'arrivé du Lord chamboulait tout pour nous. Les obligations parentales étaient si vives !Nous étions enchainés. Condamnés à rester emprisonné dans nos cages dorés. Mais ça, peu de personne le percevait réellement. Il était si facile pour eux de se complaire dans un mythe truqué.

Alors, voici pour vous la réelle histoire des Serpentard. Celle qui était honteusement cachée dans les cachots humides du château. Celle que vous, pauvres aveugles, n'aviez pu distinguer des rumeurs.

Que le régal commence !

_Lysandra Nigellus_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Port of**** Masks****is Required**

* * *

><p>Les conventions, voilà une partie non négligeable de notre éducation. Des règles établies depuis des décennies que nous devions suivre religieusement. Elles nous étouffaient en silence, faisait crisser le plus docile. Insupportables , démodées, incartades, obligatoires. Elles semblaient venues d'une autre époque. Et elles nous suivaient partout, pas un pas sans qu'on ne dû user de ces décorums.<p>

Une des première règle était le _« Le port d'un masque est obligatoire »_.Douce litanie que nous répétaient sans cesse nos familles. Nous n'avions pas le droit de montrer le moindre sentiments, la moindre trace d'humanité qui aurait pu dévoiler notre vraie personnalité. Les autres nous traitaient d'insensibles, s'était faux. Tragiquement faux, nous n'avions pas le choix. C'est une chose qu'il faut savoir :nous étions juste les pauvres spectateurs de notre vie, esclaves de règles incompréhensibles …

Ce masque ne devait jamais se briser. Jamais. Même si parfois, entre nous, les règles tombaient et l'on pouvait se permettre d'être soi-même. En réalité cette règle était des plus vivace en dehors de notre monde, devant les autres élèves, professeurs, inconnus, ou encore _connaissances._

Si nous suivions tous cette règles, c'était par peur car il était rare que quelqu'un ait le courage de se rebeller, de lutter contre cette vie cauchemardesque. Oui, il était rare qu'un de nous fasse tomber le masque. Et si quelqu'un osait alors c'était un paria, un traitre à son sang, une erreur de la nature. Mes mots peuvent paraître violents mais dans notre monde la délicatesse n'existe pas. Tout n'est que mépris et violence dans un écrin de luxe, faussement courtois.

Car le masque est hypocrite. Car masque signifie mensonge, secret doucereux et fourberie. _Rien_ n'est innocent dans un monde masqué.

Une des seconde règle est _« Sois fière et digne du sang qui coule dans tes veines_ ».Le sang, encore et toujours. Il avait beau être de la même couleur, de la même senteur et de la même consistance que les autres il était supérieur. Supérieur en quoi ? Nous ne le savions nous même pas vraiment. En réalité pour nous, le Sang égalait à notre rang. Plus il était pur, plus était grande sa valeur. La pureté indiquait que les mélanges de famille était convenable.

Pour nous grandeur et pureté étaient indissociable. Dans notre monde, seul le sang comptait et on devait le respecter. S'enorgueillir de son sang nous paraissait absolument normal, après que nos familles nous ait rabâché maintes fois sa valeur, sa grandeur. Nous devions alors prouver que nous étions supérieure à la vermine.

Et la fierté, il nous fallait impérativement être hautain, droit, noble, et froid. Encore un lien avec ce masque. Les conventions se chevauchaient et ne devenaient parfois plus qu'une. Oh, il y en avait bien d'autre. Des tonnes de restrictions. Il est inutile de toutes les citer. Car le résultat de toute ces règles était simple, pas de liberté.

Évidemment cela ne se voyait pas, c'était des chaines invisible qui pourtant s'enfonçaient méticuleusement dans nos êtres. Brulantes, Brutales, Indestructibles, et Violentes. J'avais souvent l'illusion d'être un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Ces conventions étaient ma cage.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Name is****Voldemort**

Les familles de Sang-Pur ont des mœurs bien étrange. La valeur du sang est là-bas plus forte qu'ailleurs, elle y prend sa force. Elle endoctrine les âmes, acide, odieuse et violente. Elle les enrôle dans un provocant racisme et paraît prétexte à de terrible actes et massacres. Durant mon adolescence, un homme, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à l'apogée de son pouvoir. Les crétins du Ministère n'avaient rien vu venir et tremblaient désormais de peur rien qu'à l'énoncé de son nom, Lord Voldemort. Mes parents étaient des adeptes, ils croyaient en lui tellement fort. Il représentait avec violence la minorité que nous étions. Minorité puissante.

Mon père s'engagea, comme les autres. A table, il déclamait que la Révolution contre les Sang-de-bourbe était en marche. Et nous étions aux premières loge de ces combats. De ma chambre je les entendais lorsqu'ils étaient en réunion. Pour eux c'était juste un jeux macabre. Tuer, tuer et tuer. Ils me semblaient inhumains, odieux et inconscients. Je rêvais de leur cracher au visage. Ils me dégouttaient. Mais j'avais peur, ils étaient de violents criminels et à la moindre étincelle ils s'enflammaient.

Ce fut une période étrange, les conventions s'étiolaient pour faire face à des restrictions encore plus grandes. Des devoirs. Des obligations. Ils nous voulaient encore plus raciste, vils, glacials…

Nos parents ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que l'on devienne des adeptes du Mage Noir.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius Black décida de partir. Il se fit renier à son grand plaisir et devint libre. Je me demande s'il savait que la majorité des Serpentard l'enviaient.

Oh, nous étions toujours aussi froids et racistes mais la couardise nous étouffait. Nos parents nous terrifiaient de plus en plus, et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous effrayait. Il était grand mais dangereux. En un coup de baguette il pouvait nous tuer.

Je me souviens de l'avoir vu une dizaine de fois si ce n'est plus. Et son physique n'avait rien d'attrayant, il n'avait plus rien d'humain; ces yeux étaient d'un rouge sombre qui rougeoyaient de jubilation quand une attaque avait lieu; sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et son visage entier était déformé.

Oui, c'était le méchant et nous étions ses proies. Il nous voulait pour adepte.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ARMY**

* * *

><p>Certains ont lâchement cédé,ils se sont laissés enrôlés par leurs familles.D'autres le faisaient par leurs seules convictions,mais il y en avait bien peu. Les cadets n'avaient pas l'obligation d'entrer dans les ordres,ils briguaient seulement d'un poste haut placé au Ministère. Les filles devaient se marier,et à un mangemort de préférence.<p>

Certaines,qui ne croyaient pas vraiment à la valeur du Sang se faisaient fiancé à de grand mangemort qui n'hésitait pas à user de de dire qu'elles devinrent bien vite dociles et racistes.

Beaucoup de jeunes s'étaient suicidés pour échapper à ce funeste destin. Ces acte de délivrance étaient camouflés en banals triviaux accidents.

Ils n'y avait pas que les impurs qui tremblaient de rage et de peur. Nous,enfants de meurtriers, nous étions beaucoup plus proche de cette guerre qu'eux. Ils n'avaient le droit qu'aux sanglantes nouvelles du Daily Prophet tandis que nous regardions les meurtres d'en face,nous voyions ces meurtriers tous les jours. Et nos mains étaient déjà maculées de sang.

Nous perdîmes bien vite notre innocence,enfin si on peut dire qu'on en ait possédé un jour. L'horreur de la guerre nous frappait de plein fouet. Et puis c'était d'une violence sans nom. Les cauchemars peuplaient nos nuits. La honte et la culpabilité nous enserraient le ventre. Le dégout d'être des spectateurs de ce massacre était immense. Nos croyances volaient en éclat. Nous étions perdus: Fallait-il encore croire en ces idéaux que nous avions toujours appris ou les renier?

Mais il est si dur de remettre en question son éducation. Certains devinrent fous,d'autre tentèrent de trouver un exutoire. Le racisme était le plus facile, il permettait à celui qui l'utilisait de ne pas se sentir coupable de quoi que se soit. Car comment se sentir coupable lorsque l'on pensait que l'exécution des impurs était légitime?

Les autres durent sentir que quelque chose avait changé.Nous étions dangereux, désormais que la moitié était des mangemorts entrainés,et que l'autre moitié bénéficiait alors de formation de Magie Noire de leur famille.

Les professeur eux même se méfiaient. Une lueur malsaine flottait dans nos yeux. Une lueur bestiale,dangereuse et brutale. Nous étions devenus une armé contre notre grès.

Les maraudeurs ne pouvaient même plus nous humilier,ils se rabattirent sur Severus Rogue. Un simple Sang-mêlé que personne ne protégea avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort.

La guerre n'avait pas lieu qu'en dehors,elle était aussi présente à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Il y a sans doute des personnes qui trouvent ces chapitres trop courts mais c'est ainsi que je voyais la présentation de cette Fanfiction. Ce sont des souvenirs de Lysandra,des anecdotes et pour moi cela doit être très court.<p>

Par contre je suis plutôt déçue de n'avoir eu aucun commentaire alors que les statistiques indiquent des lecteurs.

(PS: La parution sera aléatoire mais il y aura au moins un chapitre par semaine)


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Curtain Falls**

* * *

><p><em>« Les morts ouvrent les yeux des vivants. »<em>

Lorsque l'on vous répète la même chose tout les jours,tout le temps,au bout d'un moment vous commencez à y croire et puis pourquoi contester ce que disent les adultes? Ils sont ceux qui détiennent le savoir,non?

Alors vous y croyez dur comme fer même si les autres nous critiquent et vous rétorquent que c'est faux,que vous avez tort. Et puis ça agace, quand les gens vous disent ça alors vous allez vers ceux qui croient aux même choses que vous. Vos parents sont amis, cela ne vous étonnes pas.Même,vous êtes rassuré, cela veut dire qu'ils sont respectables.

Et puis les années passent, vous grandissez,vos croyances ne sont élargi. Vous pensez être libre mais ce n'est qu'une illusion,fugace illusion. Vous croyez encore aux chimères que vous ont contés vos parents. Pourtant un jour, le rideau tombe sur la vérité.Cette vérité que vous n'aviez pu voir, aveuglé par cette prétentieuse idéologie. Et au même instant vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes enfermé.Plus moyen de s'échapper. Il n'y a pas pire que d'être la seule personne raisonnable au milieu d'aliénés. Car quand on ouvre les yeux sur ces choses là on ne peut pas les refermer ou les oublier. Non. La vérité s'installe,indélébile, sur la rétine.

Ça,c'est mon histoire,et je vous avouerais que c'est douloureux. Douloureux d'être la seule personne lucide au milieu des aveugles. Douloureux d'avoir été aussi ivre d'une idéologie. Et aussi,dégouté.Dégouté par ceux en qui j'avais mon entière confiance. Rongée par les remords.

Si la violence de la guerre m'avait frappé, si le Lord m'effrayait ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que je ressentis alors. Car j'avais enfin là la véritable vision de mon univers. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas édulcoré.

La simple spectatrice que j'étais revêtait enfin ses lunettes.

Oh,le regard des autres ne changea pas. J'étais une bonne actrice. Mais moi, je me questionnais, les autres ressentaient-ils cela?

Je ne pouvais pas demander,cela m'aurait indubitablement conduis à la mort. Ou à la déchéance. Je me sentais souillée de mon passé. L'impression de n'être,au final,qu'une personne sordide et turpide me collait à la peau. Je voulais me repentir, résister, partir, vivre loin de tout cela. L'ironie de la situation veut que ce fut à partir de cet instant là que ma chute débuta,avec la promesse d'être lente et douloureuse.

* * *

><p>Je remercie Missfanficdu57 et miss-sawyer pour leur gentils commentaires.<p>

*La citation du début est un proverbe espagnol.


	6. Chapter 6

_"L'impression de n'être que la simple spectatrice de ma vie me collait à la peau. Je voyais celle-ci comme des dominos tombant un par un dans une chute inévitable et brutale. Les impressions bicolores me brûlaient les yeux. Je regardais, le cœur en miette, la pièce de ma jeunesse se jouer devant moi."_

J'ouvris les yeux un jour parfaitement banal. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, cela se fit naturellement. L'infime reste d'humanité qui me restait se glaça d'effroi avant de ne cesser de grandir en moi. Je ne pouvais plus me leurrer, ni rester insensible. Je sais que cela peut paraitre d'une étrangeté infime mais ce fut ainsi. Je crois même qu'au final je l'avais toujours sus mais que je me voilais la face. Alors désormais que j'ouvrais les yeux,étais-je prête? J'avais seize ans et j'étais perdue dans une mer d'incertitude.

Il est toujours aisé de dire quand l'on n'a pas vécu de guerre que l'on aurait résisté,que l'on se serait battu pour la liberté... Mais la réalité est beaucoup plus complexe. Des tas d'éléments entre en ligne de compte. Et le courage n'est pas toujours là. Alors comment savoir,comment résister quand l'on est trop jeune,immature,couard,et qu'on est de surcroit du mauvais camp?

Ne jetez pas le blâme sur nous, enfants guerriers._"Nous étions paumés,amassés dans un monde étriqué qui exigeait une obéissance totale, alors comment savoir que cela n'était _pas_ normal puisque nous avions toujours vécu ainsi?Embrigadés dans des idéaux incompréhensibles que l'on devait croire.Évidemment que l'on était docile!Avez vous déjà reçu un_ Endoloris_?"_

Nous avions tous été enrôlés. Pour ma part j'étais fiancé à Avery. Cela voulait dire ce que cela dire. Avery était un Pro Voldemort, violent, intelligent, insolent, raciste et très séduisant. Il charmait tous les sang pur tandis qu'il dégoutait les impurs. Il était la caricature même du Serpentard d'antan. Et puis il était beau, tout en lui criait la noblesse. Des traits aristocratiques, des yeux d'un bleu intense ,des cheveux blond et purs ainsi qu'une peau diaphane. Tout le monde jurait que nous allions superbement ensemble. Je possédait à l'instar d'Avery cette beauté olympienne de ma famille. L'unique chose qui nous différait était mes cheveux noir aux reflets bleuté. Nous étions des alter-ego.

Si j'avais vraiment été l'une des leur j'aurais été ravie mais, au contraire, il me dégouttait. Tout en lui dénonçait le mal, le vice,l'immoral. Il représentait avec blasphème ce que je rejetais de tout mon être.

_"Mais si je n'étais, au final, que l'actrice en coulisse qui attendait patiemment de se dévoiler? Allais-je enfin connaitre le plaisir de jouer sur la scène de ma jeunesse?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_« Le mensonge est l'oxygène de la respiration sociale. »_Maurice Chapelan

Le mensonge est une chose prépondérante chez les Sang-Pur. On peut même dire que le mensonge est un pilier imposant de notre univers. Il est si conventionnel ! Car, lorsque l'on vêtit le masque, le mensonge est un outil indispensable. A dire vrai, tout n'est que mensonge. C'est l'une des premières choses que l'on remarque lorsque l'on est assez grand pour comprendre ce qui se trame dans ces galas. C'est un décorum usé jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais, lorsque l'on ouvre les yeux il parait alors plus éclatant que jamais. C'est là le déclin du mensonge. Ne croyez pas que j'ai été la seule et l'unique à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me souviens de Regulus Black qui fut enrôlé à mort au Lord dès ses seize ans. Il était, bon, vraiment, mais beaucoup trop influençable. La haine que lui inspira l'abandon de son frère l'aveugla un temps et il se laissa manipuler par sa si noble et pure famille comme un pantin désarticulé. Dès lors qu'il ouvrit les yeux il chercha à se venger. Il se dit qu'il vola un objet très précieux, qui pouvait détruire le maître, avant de s'enfuir. Il se fit tuer par ses anciens complices.

La haine, la rage, et la colère ont perdu bien d'hommes et de femmes. Les histoires tragique de Sang-Pur s'insurgeant sont nombreuses mais méconnues de tous.

Par exemple, l'histoire dramatique de Severus Rogue. Par aversion, celui-ci était devenu Mangemort, cependant l'amour qu'il portait à sa Lily le repentit. Il est mort pour sauver le rejeton de celle-ci. C'est une belle histoire je trouve. Tragique.

J'ai finalement l'impression que le destin des Serpentard se résume en un mot. Tragique. Je sais c'est court et en plus ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je manquais de temps et pour le coup c'est loin de s'arranger pour les prochains jours. Camomille Potter.


End file.
